


Parallels, Or Lack Thereof

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: In two worlds there are two families.





	

The tree was adorned in lights.

 

The crystals in the cave were shining just as bright.

 

Mother and daughter visit son/brother for the first time since departure.

 

The three beasts were home for the first time since being taken away.

 

Lil sister Lillie is playing with her sweet starter by herself.

 

Nihilego plays with friends Kartana and Celesteela, who also got lost from home with the family.

 

Big brother Gladion argues with his mother.

 

Buzzwole and Pheromosa calmly play with lil sibling Nihilego.

 

The blondes try to pretend to be enjoying spending time with each other.

 

A portal opens in the wormhole and a familiar face is riding a Lunala. Their savior wants them to join her other pokemon on this special night, even though the ultra beasts are no longer bound by beast balls.

 

One family spends the holiday in sad and lonely tension.

 

One family spends it with close friends while they're happy.

 

One family can't forgive each other.

 

One family thanks one person who did their best and saved them.

 

Parallels, but not the same.


End file.
